An Unexpected? Proposal
"An Unexpected? Proposal" is the 5th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 65th episode overall. Description The Mario Bros and friends regroup after their failed attempt at defeating Ganondorf. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis The episode begins with a recap of the previous episode, showing the Legion of Villains overpowering the Mushroom Force and the Bay of Darkness and both sides discussing what to do next. Mario, Brock, and Gary are on their way to Professor Oak's house, which, according to Gary, will take 5 days to get to on foot. Mario suggests they just drive, but Brock and Gary are against this idea, mainly because neither of them know how. However, Mario owns a car, so he decides that they are going to drive. Brock then not-so-subtly, by suggesting Mario walk more, calls him fat. Mario argues that he is simply keeping up his image, but Brock and Gary still believe that Mario should be a more positive role model by showing his fans better exercise tips and eating habits. However, Mario disregards them and they continue on their way, with Gary calling shotgun. Meanwhile, Solid Snake is back visiting Dr. Naomi Hunter, telling her he feels a lot better thanks to the pills, which are dwindling in number, but they still were unable to win the battle. Naomi tells Snake that he has to learn to calm himself under pressure and that she doesn't want to see him hurt. Snake acknowledges this and tells her that he's trying. Wario and Mona are sitting at Merlin's table as Mona asks Wario what will happen to them when the war is over. She is unsure if they'll know how to live normal lives after all of the fighting they've been doing. Wario replies they will likely have to discover that when the war ends, but, for now, they'll have to focus on making sure that it does end. Mona is still worried about somebody getting hurt, but Wario isn't worried, as they've always been able to make it out of these situations, and is confident that whether they're fighting one enemy, or nine-thousand enemies, they'll always be victorious. However, after the last battle, Mona is worried, having realized how invincible that they aren't. Wario, however, promises her that he'll be ok, and that, when it's all over, he'll win the the Fart Festival Championship for her. Nox Decious meets with Zubashi and Master Gangles, who inform him that, in the last 24 hours, they've recruited over ten-thousand ninjas. Decious is pleased by this, and informs Zubashi that Ganondorf wants them to sit still and wait while he prepares the world for suffering, and that he thinks there's nothing Mario can do. Decious believes the same, but is more concerned with the Darkness, who is made a threat by his legions of pirates. Ganon, however, isn't taking the Darkness seriously and has ordered them to stand down. Zubashi suggests Decious get Bowser and Blaire to help, but Decious believes that he can take him on alone, despite Ganon's orders. He instructs Zubashi and the ninjas to distract the pirates long enough for him to destroy the Darkness. Zubashi complys and Decious tells him that he will be rewarded. Zubashi prepares to leave to rally the troops, while Decious intends on finishing reading his Sports Illustrated, until Zubashi informs him that he accidentally flushed it down the toilet. Nox Decious is enraged, as it was his limited edition swimsuit issue with bonus NFL coverage. Zubashi offers him several other magazines to make it up to him, all of which Decious refuses until Zubashi offers him Entertainment Weekly's special Spielberg edition. Decious then laughs, saying Darkness won't know what hit him. It is then revealed that Ken was listening in on their entire conversation and he heads off to tell Darkness. Luigi and Wario are meeting in front of the shed, where Luigi informs Wario of their plan to take down Ganondorf's subordinates individually. Luigi is confident that they will come to them, as they are all hell-bent on revenge. However, the issue of the ninjas is still of concern to them, as they are unsure of how to get rid of them. Just then, the Darkness appears with the answer to their million-dollar question. He proposes that they team up for the common good, as it is what everyone was expecting. Luigi suspects that the Darkness needs their help more than they need his, but he denies this accusation, insisting that their arrangement is mutual. Wario tells The Darkness that they can't give him an answer now, and they tell him to wait a week. Darkness finds this outrageous, asking who wants to wait a week for an answer. Wario replies that, sometimes, we must all wait a week until we get what we want. The Darkness then says that he is tired of breaking the fourth wall as the audience isn't stupid. However, Luigi and Wario know nothing about what the Darkness is talking about. Darkness disregards this and asks them if they have a deal. Wario makes a face like he's thinking and turns to the audience. The option is then given to either Join Darkness or Don't Join Darkness. Regardless of which option is chosen, a video plays showing Richard Michael Alvarez ranting to the audience about how this is not an interactive adventure, how he refuses to let them write his plot for him and about how he's not going to make twice as many episodes for Season Five just so the audience can have two alternate endings. Chris Muller reminds Richard that he put the annotations there, but Richard disregards him. In the description, Richie said that it was a joke and the real answer will be revealed in "The Business Man and The Ape." Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Himself / Darkness / Zubashi * Chris Muller as Luigi / Himself / Nox Decious * Matt Provencal as Wario * Austin Stevenson as Master Gangles / Brock * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Solid Snake * Shannon Kiely as Dr. Naomi Hunter * Eric Porter as Ken Masters * Erin Henderson as Mona Locations * The Bay of Darkness' Base * The Farm House * Naomi's House * Roadway to Professor Oak Production Notes Character Revelations * Nox Decious is the first of the Legion of Villains to go against Ganondorf's orders. * The anticipated team-up between the Mushroom Force and the Bay of Darkness is first proposed. Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZp74PTBNzA ** Join Darkness: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BygKR5AgG5Q ** Don't Join Darkness: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HPM2xG133Y Category:Season Five